


You're not a freak

by Cheyanne614



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy, Freak, Kissing, M/M, john calls Sherlock a freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyanne614/pseuds/Cheyanne614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short imagine I wrote based off a promt I saw where John calls Sherlock a freak and it hurts Sherlock because John was the only one who never called him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not a freak

" YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE GIT 99% OF THE TIME SHERLOCK!" John yelled slamming the door to the flat. Sherlock had once again managed to ruin another one of his dates. 

"I was just saving you time. She obviously wasn't planning on staying with you, even for a week, she just wanted to make her ex jealous. He was working there, I thought even you could figure that out John."

 

" God Sherlock, and you actually wonder why you don't have friends or people that actually enjoy being around you. You're a freak! You have been since the moment I met you!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted it and wished he could have taken it back. Looking up at Sherlock made his heart clench. He had hurt him. He knew it, he was the reason the man he had fallen for over the past few years eyes were brimmed with tears that were threatening to spill over. 

Sherlock moved quickly from the room and slammed his bedroom door shut before collapsing on the bed and crying. At this time he didn't care how weak he seemed. His chest ached with the grief and pain from hearing John's harsh words. Freak, he had been called that since he started school. Most of the time it didn't bother him, not in the slightest. He didn't care when Donovan or Anderson said it, they didn't matter. To hear John, the person who had always been there for him, who lived with him, who put up with him everyday, the first person Sherlock ever loved, to hear him say it destroyed him.

His door opened and the place next to where he laid on the mattress sunk.

John placed a hand on his shoulder, " Sherlock I am so sorry."

 

He only sobbed harder.

Hearing his best friend in tears because of him sent a single tear down his cheek.

"You were the only one who never said it, John. The only one who never called me a freak."

"I was angry. I didn't mean it Sherlock. You're extraordinary, amazing, brilliant, my best friend, and certainly not a freak. I am truly sorry." John was running his fingers through the soft curls and Sherlock leaned into his touch. John was done with fighting his feelings and continuously saying "we're not a couple." "I'm not gay." He Bent down and placed a soft kiss to the dark curls. Sherlock looked up at him surprised.

" I thought you weren't gay."

 

"Not gay doesn't mean not bisexual."

"Hmmm" 

 

"Sherl, I really am sorry."

" don't call me that. I know you are."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. Are you just doing this because you feel bad for what you said," Sherlock said waving his hand gesturing to the general area.

" no, I mean it. I really like you but this made me realize I'm done trying to hide my feelings."

"I'm not good at relationships John. I've never been in one, i don't know what to do."

" just whatever that comes natural."

"But it's not natural to me, I'm going to mess this up."

John laid down on the bed and faced Sherlock, wrapping an arm over his waist. " what do you think you want, right now?"

" can I kiss you?" He asked shyly 

John nodded and moved toward Sherlock and connected their lips. It was appearing that Sherlock hadn't properly kissed anyone before now, for the first few moments he kept his mouth still as a statue. He seemed to catch on after that and was seemingly enjoying the kiss, his mouth moving in perfect time with Johns. 

They pulled away and just looked at each other when Sherlocks cheeks peaked red.

 

" your so cute." John kissed his forehead and pulled him closer to his chest.

" I'm cute?"

"Mmhmm adorable."

"Those aren't the most ego boosting words you have ever said to me."

" Your ego doesn't need to be any bigger" the two men laughed lightly and John intertwined their fingers. 

 

"John, I think i love you."

"Really?"

Sherlock nodded against John's chest 

"Good, because i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! If you have a promt you would like written please let me know and I may do it!


End file.
